C h a o s m y t h
by HinataWeasley
Summary: En los extraños estigmas que imperceptiblemente marcan la vida, solo existe el pequeño e inalcanzable riesgo de rozar el límite de lo absurdo. [Diciembre, mes de parejas crack]


_**Diciembre, mes de parejas crack**. ¿Qué es? Una especie de movimiento, sin pertenecer a ningún foro o comunidad de algún tipo, que consiste en una invitación abierta a escribir one-shots de parejas crack y subirlos cualquier día de diciembre. Es como que un grupo de autoras, que empiezan esta loca propuesta, les digan: Escribamos algo diferente este diciembre, ¿qué les parece?_

_De acuerdo, ahora me siento bastante incompetente explicando esto. Pero hay más en el inicio de mi perfil, antes de la parte "personal" separado por las típicas líneas divisorias de fanfiction, por si a alguna le ha llamado la intención ya._

_**C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h**, quise probar por una vez un título "incongruente" al contenido. Esta vez homónimo a la canción de la banda japonesa One Ok Rock._

_**Advertencias**:__OoC. Posiblemente. Violencia (?) Extenso (?) Con todo lo que eso último pueda conllevar. Spoilers del manga._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no importa con quién haya decidido compartir derechos de autor._

* * *

C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h

.

.

.

Hanabi reguló su respiración, ya más calmada ella misma, y derramó agua sobre sus manos vertiendo una pequeña cantimplora que llevaba consigo. Escurrió el agua excesiva y se secó con una toalla, misma que usó para quitarse el excedente de sudor en las sienes y nuca. Llevó sus manos hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza y soltó la cola de caballo que sujetaba su largo, largo cabello castaño oscuro. Este, lacio como era de familia, cayó en un santiamén, cual cascada, a lo largo de su espalda y con las puntas rozando la hierba sobre la que se hallaba sentada. Hanabi sabía que su cabello era mucho más largo de lo prudente, más largo que el de Neji, y más que el de Hinata; el suyo, llegaba más debajo de las caderas porque ella así lo había dejado, con un sencillo corte en capas largas que le daba algo de forma. Se lo acomodó un poco, peinándose la oscura cabellera con los dedos.

—Una kunoichi no debe llevar el cabello tan largo —criticó una voz a sus espaldas—. Es molesto.

Hanabi se abstuvo de contestar enseguida, otra vez. Para ella, no existía tal cosa como días buenos y días malos, y nunca había entendido la distinción uno del otro. ¿La lluvia era un factor para hacer malo un día? La lluvia solamente caía cuando el agua de las nubes estaba condensada, era evidente que ningún humano, en plenas capacidades normales, podía controlarlo. Cada habitante de la Tierra estaba subordinado a los cielos y a la vida del planeta mismo. Existían días funestos en la historia, sí, pero eso era llegar a un extremo.

Pero hasta ella, un ser imparcial, admitía que aquellos últimos días había sentido especiales punzadas en su vivir monótono. Y le molestaba de sobremanera el no saber a qué se debía aquello.

Después de todo, ella solo cumplía órdenes de quien estaba burocráticamente subordinada. Y no tenía opinión personal sobre si aquella decisión era o no favorable para ella; y aun así, sabía perfectamente que su presencia facilitaba las cosas.

Se giró, deteniendo cualquier acto en el momento y clavando la mirada en el shinobi recostado en su colosal acompañante canino. Apretó los labios de manera imperceptible. Porque siempre, siempre tenía que verlo tan fijamente, y su ser no limitaba la perspicacia de dedicarle una amplia mirada.

No pudo ignorar la fuerte punzada amarga que le abrasó el estómago de un vuelco. Últimamente, aquellas sensaciones se repetían con alarmante frecuencia, y se lo reprochaba mentalmente cada noche cuando posaba su cabeza sobre la _makura*, _porque un recipiente, una herramienta como ella no podía dejar que cuestiones absurdas interfirieran en su diario vivir.

—Pero a Hinata nunca le dijiste nada, ¿verdad? —Siseó con voz apacible, sin ser un reclamo. Una simple afirmación. Y entonces abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida por aquel atrevimiento, arrepentida enseguida y con ganas de tragarse sus palabras, regresar en el tiempo, o morderse la lengua. Frunció el ceño, completamente contrariada y cortó el contacto visual de inmediato con la sutileza que la caracterizaba, y en tono lo más neutral que pudo, trató de rectificar en lo que había sido un claro y estúpido reproche de resentimiento.— Deja de compararme con mi hermana.

No había sido lo que esperaba. _Como siempre. _Y sonó más hostil de lo adecuado, pero al final el enunciado quizás se expresaba por sí mismo.

Su ahora compañero de equipo arqueó las cejas en fingida sorpresa, pero no lanzó ninguna respuesta. Hanabi se quedó en su lugar, mirándolo tan fijamente que le era imposible apartar la vista de él, hasta un punto que luego, cuando llegar el final del día, consideraría enfermizo. Le tuvo sin cuidado que él le sostuviera la mirada; no era como si a ella le afectara. No pensaba en nada más que no fuera su propia respiración, silenciosa y pesada, y en la tenue subida y bajada de sus hombros debido a la actividad vital.

Era en momentos como este en que creía que iba a perder el control, rayando la fina línea entre ser shinobi, y tener sentimientos. Ella no vivía omitiendo que era un ser humano, pero normalmente se sentía una mujer con una entereza digna de admirar, y una efectividad en su trabajo, a la que en parte se debía que su día a día fuera una simple sucesión de hechos, aunque estos fueran inesperados o espontáneos. Y por encima de todo, nunca, nunca había culpado a nadie por su impotencia porque en Konoha si bien, como personas, eran diferentes y tenían habilidades diversas, era debido a esas diferencias que su acoplamiento era tan perfecto para complementar todas esas variaciones en un ideal común: proteger a la Aldea de la Hoja.

No conocía en lo absoluto aquella sensación de culpar a alguien, pues era del pensar que ella jamás podría conocer a profundidad a una persona, por lo que no era capaz de dictaminar un veredicto prejuicioso.

Por eso se preguntaba si de verdad, por fin, ella estaba llegando a eso. Ella, Hanabi, que siempre había tenido control de sí misma y —descubrió no sin cierta sorpresa— se sentía orgullosa de eso. Lo miraba a él, y solo recordaba aquella mirada inexpresiva que le carcomía la nuca mientras ella se alejaba con aparente tranquilidad, siempre. Trataba de actuar como ella misma, mas tenía que admitir que se estaba volviendo difícil. Porque siempre que daba un paso parecía que bajo sus pies crujían ramitas secas cuando debería hacer silencio, y terminaba soportando sobre sus hombros una mirada reprobatoria.

_Siempre. _

Y era entonces cuando súbitamente parecía sobrevenirle, con una velocidad irrevocable que le quemaba las venas, el porte altanero, la sonrisa prepotente y jactanciosa, la mirada hosca y aquella seguridad tan escandalosa, aberrante y desenfrenada en un contraste imposible ante sus escrúpulos.

Se agachó tragando con fuerza, simulando, como era experta, en actuar con impasibilidad. En realidad siempre trataba de que _no _fuera actuación. Pero en los últimos días era especialmente complicado, y muchas veces no podía pensar con claridad por qué. Y más aún, trataba de no pensar en la pieza que no encajaba en lo que siempre fue Inuzuka Kiba, Shino Aburame, y Hyūga Hinata. _Equipo 8. _A veces creía que si supiera las razones por las que One-san no estaba disponible, y, sumado a eso la mera y estúpida casualidad de _por qué ella,_ habría sabido ya la razón de que su presencia resultara repulsiva tan intempestivamente. Pero no le gustaba mucho inmiscuirse en eso, era algo que —tenía la suerte de saber— solo le incumbía a One-san, su Padre, y la Hokage; y aquello terminaba convirtiendo el asunto en otra burocracia a la cual claramente no pertenecía, un mundo totalmente ajeno. Además, solía tener razonamientos con cierta tendencia paranoica, que le llevaban a concluir que los otros miembros del equipo sabían algo que ella no y era por eso era presa de cierta frivolidad. Posible, pero esa postura la dejaba como una especie de víctima de las dificultades que ahora sobrellevaba.

Se volvió con tranquilidad, recogiendo la cantimplora y la toalla en una actitud completamente imperturbable, centrándose únicamente en aquellas simples acciones. Pero su mente, siempre adelantada a su intuición, elucubraba acerca del absurdo que era la situación. Toda la vida terminaba a esas reducciones. Empezaba con una gran explosión, el frenesí del crecimiento y desarrollo, hasta que no había forma alguna de continuar, y entonces las situaciones deberían verse desde otro punto de vista, comenzando desde cero, como si nunca se hubiese hecho nada. En clara analogía, todo _esto _había iniciado con los típicos problemas de una gran nación, en específico, una imperiosa e imprescindible necesidad de rastrear algún vestigio de charka, si es que todavía existía (sospecha amparada bajo razonables argumentos secretos), de trozos de tejido de la piel de Kabuto Yakushi. Y como era costumbre, las herramientas para tal misión no conocían su razón de ser requeridos, simplemente actuaban. Los altos mandos recordaban muy bien al mejor equipo de rastreo y reconocimiento que había tenido Konoha durante la guerra, y para tal fin volvieron a reunirlos, pese a que cada uno de ellos ya estaba en posición y capacidad de formar equipo con cualquier otro ninja. No se podía esperar, y Hinata no se encontraba disponible.

La pregunta que resumía toda la situación era por qué una misión, en apariencia sencilla pero no menos importante, resultó un completo fracaso. Hanabi no quería recordarlo, ni los gritos en medio de la noche, ni los ladridos, ni las mutaciones que resultaron de las células del Shodaime, que habían respondido de manera insólita y nunca antes vista a la presencia de chakra a menos de doscientos metros, aun cuando la fuente no conocía su ubicación —ni su existencia. Una gran responsabilidad pesaba sobre tres pares de hombros ahora. El regreso ya no era cosa de rastreo y reconocimiento únicamente, ahora contarían con la presencia de otros equipos especializados. Pero necesitaban la guía. Y necesitaban que la guía actuara en conjunto.

Aunque eso no quitaba lo ridículo de tres jōnin entrenando para aceptarse como si estuvieran en andanzas de genin.

Se había quedado absorta sin darse cuenta, porque tras un rápido parpadeo cayó en cuenta que aún sostenía, tontamente, la cantimplora y la toalla en las manos. Se levantó sin más miramientos, tratando de centrarse en que mientras lo hiciera, sus pechos se moverían ligeramente, sujetos en aquel escote que ella normalmente ignoraba, con el cierre del chaleco justo bajo los senos. Trató de convencerse que ese instante dejaría tranquilo a un hombre como él.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso era solo un engaño.

Y tampoco, se atrevió a avistar la reacción.

Kiba esbozó una mueca socarrona, burlesca. Y rio con crueldad.

—Anda, ¿por qué es tan sedoso? No me digas que te esfuerzas cuidándolo. —Hanabi había detenido su mirada en él, y cuando lo hizo el semblante de ironía le cambió a uno oscuro, sombrío—. Qué estúpido. Por enfocarnos así tenemos este maldito merecido. ¿Sabes que Sakura tuvo que cortárselo durante una batalla? Y éramos niños.

Hanabi cerró los ojos, tratando de apaciguar sus sentimientos. Los volvió a abrir y se encontró con la mirada afilada fuerte, casi acusadora. Por un momento estuvo tentada de expresar, como primero se le ocurrió, que no conocía el detalle. Y en aquel instante, admiró aún más a Sakura-san.

Pero una pesadez incomprensible había caído de nuevo sobre ella.

—Yo también lo haría, de ser necesario —contestó con voz monocorde, tardando nada en reponerse—. Pero también creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar de mis oponentes sin que algo tan trivial lo impida.

Hanabi soltó aire con dificultad sin saber que lo había estado reteniendo producto de la tensión. Aun al darse cuenta al instante de haber replicado, cuando se volvió inevitable trató de enmascararlo de sutileza. Sabía que por lo menos Shino lo había notado, tenía esa certeza incluso mirándole de reojo, aunque procuró no demorar la vista en él y mucho menos en las gafas negras que ocultaban la penetrante mirada.

Se enganchó las cosas al cinturón bajo el chaleco de Jōnin casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, sino en el vacío camino a su casa y en el próximo instante en que sus manos caerían, sueltas, y se daría la espalda dando una leve cabezada de cortesía antes a modo de despedida fraterna.

Pero su mirada paseó por sus nuevos compañeros sin que ella tuviese toda la intención de hacerlo. Sin embargo, aun apretando levemente su mandíbula cuando visualizó a Shino, que como imaginó la miraba analizando silenciosamente cada una de sus reacciones, fue inevitable. Y quizás era por la formación básica de tres personas, que tampoco pudo resistir el rápido impulso de examinar el resto del espacio, que no se limitaba a su campo visual donde Shino era el centro.

Hacia aquel otro hombre que había estado burlándose de ella. Solo fue un mísero segundo antes que Hanabi diera el premeditado asentimiento con la cabeza para despedirse, de modo muy general, de ambos. Pero mientras se marchaba notó una leve punzada en medio de sus cejas. Y casi por primera vez, y como siempre detallando en cosas inútiles, se dio cuenta que le tomó por lo menos algunos segundos volver su vista al frente de su camino, levantar la barbilla de manera sutil y mantener una posición normal. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía una especie de abstracción que rayaba en la culpabilidad, y no podía olvidar aquellos ojos serenos en apariencia, de pupila tan estrecha como una rendija. Habían estado tan cargados de emociones que a ella eran completamente inaccesibles, como si el solo hecho de intentar adivinar su manera de proceder le diera la misma sensación sofocante que andar a ciegas. Y para un Hyūga, sentirse privado de la vista era la peor tortura imaginable.

No había sido más que el mismo vistazo que le dirigió a Shino previamente, y al igual que con su otro camarada, la mirada fugaz le hizo captar toda su figura, desde sus brazos cruzados recostado sobre el perro sentado, hasta la mandíbula varonil que evocó una pequeña cuestión igualmente de rápida sobre el misterio que encerrarían los rasgos masculinos, que siempre transmitían una sensación cálida de seguridad sin importar la época ni cuánto hubiesen evolucionado las mujeres para caminar hombro a hombro a ellos. Y lo había pensado tan fríamente que rayaba en el desdén, como si solo evaluara una situación como espectadora segura y alejada de la realidad que veía. Sin embargo, todo siguió con un agrio sabor a misterio en cuanto a eso, y Hanabi se había centrado involuntariamente en los espejos del alma por aquel efímero segundo. Llegó a contrastar el abismo de diferencias entre aquella mirada abrumada, fuerte y calculadora con la suya propia, sabiendo que se había vuelto incapaz de transmitir nada a través de sus ojos lavanda, que eran llanamente planos sin causar perturbación alguna, sin un solo matiz que quebrara con esa obsesiva linealidad. Sin pena, ni gloria.

Y para cuando su mente fue despejándose, atenazada de dolores corporales y caminando con un leve arrastre de sus sandalias ya formando parte del resto de la población de Konoha, Hanabi se frotó la nuca con agobio, teniendo la mente completamente en blanco.

Consigo se habían marchado los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer junto a la tensión que condensaba el aire del campo de entrenamiento, como si el viento barriera paulatinamente los granos de arena. Solo quedaban dos individuos cada uno metido en su propio mundo, sin intervenir siquiera entre sí, ni alterarse ni moverse del sitio en donde la kunoichi los había visto por última vez antes de marcharse.

—No pienso intentar ahondar en tus verdaderos motivos.

La voz era monocorde, como siempre lo había sido. Llenando el espacio vacío con un deje de familiaridad repentina que nadie sentiría, al menos no a fondo, y Kiba lo mira de reojo lanzándole una mirada significativa como si pensara que Shino oculta algo, se fija que él se ha girado un poco para hablarle y pensó que debió haberlo intuido cuando escuchó el leve crepitar de la hierba; entonces la posibilidad de que su enigmático amigo esté tratando de decirle justo lo contrario a sus palabras hace que sus ojos, como rendijas, miren a Shino casi como si lo presionara de una manera tortuosa e invisible.

—Pues qué bueno —contestó con cautela como si midiera sus palabras a ciegas, y a la vez tratando de no sonar tan cortante, sabiendo que todo aquello giraba en torno a la mujer esa.

Tragó con cierta dificultad fingiendo despreocupación y normalidad, al notar que Shino no desviaba la mirada de él como siempre que hacía cada vez que quería inculparlo, pero el asunto era tan poco importante que terminaba por traspasarle el alma de una manera sádica por aquel minúsculo segundo, y luego sencillamente miraba al frente o a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Esta vez no lo hizo. Y Kiba estuvo seguro de la punzada de temor que le asustó por un momento, e incluso en aquella situación podía figurar ya, por la fuerza de la costumbre cuando a Shino le _importaba _algo, que en ese abreboca verbal terminaría siendo una conversación deliberada y coloquial llena de preguntas y cuestiones entre líneas, dichas de un modo "tan poco relevante" que él terminaría por seguir parloteando sin siquiera darse cuenta que ya estaba enredado en el juego que precisamente quería evitar

_Eres un maldito mentiroso, Shino_, pensó con un cariz que dentro de todo, no encerraba la crueldad de una verdadera maldición. No era como si él ocultara algo y le daría rabia rezongarlo hasta el cansancio y luego le llamaban terco y obstinado.

Pero una gran parte de sí podía estar optimista porque Shino ya había desviado la mirada como si escatimara las cosas, y había pasado algo de tiempo como para que empezara con su pequeño jueguecito verbal. Sin contar que ya caminaban con tranquilidad, hacia sus respectivos hogares en Konoha. De todos modos, se decía Kiba con cierta satisfacción y seguridad, había cortado posibilidades de conversaciones inútiles con su respuesta que indicaba justamente eso. Y realmente tampoco había incomodado a nadie.

Y, como era habitual en él, aquellas cuestiones no lo inquietaron por más de tres segundos.

De hecho su personalidad petulante y engreída las desechó con una facilidad que rayaba en lo jovial.

—Sin embargo —y aquella inesperada acotación le hirvió la sangre llenándolo de una sensación de incansable incomodidad. Dedicó, harto de todo aquello, toda su atención a Shino, quien le dirigió una mirada escrutadora y penetrante que con él ya no eran tan efectivas—, me preocupa profundamente el tipo de odio que esta situación está acentuando con creces.

Hablaba de Kiba, por supuesto. Porque pese a que dicha "situación" le envolvían junto a Hanabi, la pulla no podría ir a ella sino a él. Kiba frunció profundamente el ceño repentinamente amargado; se metió las manos a los bolsillos, sin el poder de admitirse inquieto. Tuvo que despejarse un poco para prestarle verdadera atención a las palabras de Shino. Él no solía decir ese tipo de cosas para molestarlo, y por eso inconscientemente había terminado pensando —lo más objetivamente que podía— en ello. Era muy posible que en el pasado Shino solo afilara esa sensación de inquietud en Kiba de una manera estoica, con inflexiones monocordes a las que era incapaz de transmitir la autenticidad de su interés.

Pero esta vez Kiba había notado una nota demasiado apasionante en Shino. Demasiado… _inquietante. _Un tono que en él habría sonado como inexpresivo a una persona poco observadora, pero que habiéndolo escuchado del otro shinobi le tenía así de impaciente, con el genio completamente bloqueado y en focado a mirar, con cierto tinte de angustia abrumadora, hacia los lados, hacia cualquier cosa que pudiera ser mucho más importante que una banal conversación.

Kiba se rascó la cabeza distraídamente. Porque no obstante su actitud evasiva, algo le resultaba extraño en las palabras siempre premeditadas de Shino, algo que no estaba bien construido en su mensaje.

—¿Tipo de odio? —inquirió casi con agresividad, de una manera nada madura.

Shino hundió la barbilla un ápice, dentro de su gabardina, antes de ajustarse las gafas con el semblante completamente rígido; seguro sopesando el tiempo en que Kiba había demorado en responder.

—Uno que fluctúa entre la dicotomía de una rabia demasiado discordante. Irascible, movida por cada célula que conforma el cuerpo de Hyūga Hanabi. Su forma de mirar, de pensar, su tono de voz y la incansable objetividad que la determina en cada segundo… Todo lo que hace sentir su presencia.

Shino hizo una pausa considerable con intención de escrutarlo. Pero el solo mencionar aquellas cosas volvió el estado de ánimo de Kiba a uno siniestro, asfixiante, precedido de una peligrosa calma aparentada que ocultaba una repulsión absoluta que había hecho mella en su estómago ante el simple recuerdo desagradable.

—Y por otra parte —continuó como si fuera indiferente a la glacial seriedad de su amigo—, la obsesiva entrega por alimentar todo lo anterior, día con día, a través de preguntas carentes de sustancia pero capciosas; deleitándote y rabiando, en tiempos distintos, con cada gesto no expresado, con la decisión implícita en su rostro ante cada comentario que le lanzas. Vivir para odiarla te está volviendo inestable, Kiba. Pero llegará un momento en que este presente tuyo se tergiverse frente a tus ojos, porque no eres una mala persona. Pero entonces serás capaz de ver todo el potencial perdido y destrozado por este modo de ver tu vida actual, y es ese el momento más peligroso, porque la tristeza y la amargura consecuentes te sumirán en una depresión capaz de llevarte a resoluciones oscuras como le sucedió a Obito Uchiha.

Kiba estaba furioso. Y ya ni siquiera lo ocultaba.

Pero no podía hacerle nada letal a Shino, nunca podría. Por eso el hervidero iracundo dentro de sí amenazaba con poseerlo, y él no haría nada por impedir ese placer sádico.

—Pero qué alentador —Ironizó Kiba, presa de toda esa rabia. Pensó que un buen puñetazo tal vez no le caería mal a Shino. Sus manos se cerraban con fiereza en sus bolsillos, su mirada irritada estaba clavada en el insignificante suelo polvoriento que indicaba que ya dejaban el campo de entrenamiento y se adentraban en la aldea. Akamaru, altamente perceptivo, gimoteó lastimeramente adelantándosele unos pasos y dirigiéndole una mirada angustiada de ojos cerrados, pero Kiba lo ignoró.

Cuando no pudieron seguir compartiendo caminos, Shino se detuvo una vez más y le hizo un último comentario a modo de despedida.

—Solo espero equivocarme y que no se trate más que de un rechazo de algún rasgo en ti que ves reflejado en todo su esplendor en Hanabi.

Kiba tuvo que sonreír, incrédulo, jactancioso, y sobre todo, muy irritado.

—¿Qué demonios puede haber de mí en ella?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Pesado y exasperado silencio.

—Me abstendré de darte una respuesta de índole biológica.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Podía tener siete años cuando recibió a Akamaru. Tal vez cinco; y los innumerables e infinitos frotes que había hecho a su hermoso pelaje blanco se desdibujaban en recuerdos que guardaba celosamente pensando con vaguedad en las incontables emociones que transmitió y que sintió a través de su mejor amigo; memorias de una felicidad que, como adulto, le parecen que solo perteneció a alguien que conoció muy bien, un niño pequeño y escandaloso. Tal vez un hijo o un sobrino.

Pocas veces aquellas gruesas hebras se hacen nulas entre sus dedos.

Aquella era una sensación indescriptible para una persona tan poco literaria como Kiba. Eso, sin embargo, no le exceptuaba de identificar el agobio de la incertidumbre sobre sus hombros, como el peso de una fuerte, ineludible responsabilidad suicida. Y daba escalofríos. Un pánico caliente en la boca del estómago. Pero él se repetía, quizás de forma inconsciente, que la vida de un shinobi estaba plagada de ese tinte paranoico. Era un motivo de peso por el que seguía siendo una persona sana.

Kiba mira a Akamaru, tan cerca que no lo puede enfocar en todas sus dimensiones reales o los contornos auténticos que dibuja su pelaje contra el cielo nocturno, y piensa en cómo es de irónico el dogma que se cierne sobre él, creado por su propia persona: aquella bola de pelos era él mismo. Era su espejo, eran idénticos; y quizás fuese precisamente, la clave de sus éxitos como dúo. Como amo y mascota. Como amigo y amigo.

La única diferencia sombría radicaba en que Kiba había tenido el infortunio de nacer bajo la raza cuya alma estaba maculada de adulterio, de errores y emociones negativas; lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que sopesaba diferencias entre humanos y cánidos, sin contar la abrumadora experiencia, tanto propia como ajena, de que todas aquellas características supuestamente sapiens, _lo _habían llevado a un nivel turbio y horrendo, más allá de lo que era Akamaru y el resto de los ninken. Porque si bien su fiel compañero tenía mucha experiencia de combate, nada cambiaba la ternura de su niño interior, porque los perros eran psicológicamente eso: el alma y la mente de un niño de dos años.

Aunque era eso lo que a _él _le hacía volverse infantil, tercamente obstinado y a veces con unas ganas irritantes (para el resto del mundo), de ponerse a jugar con su perrito, cuando Kiba era Akamaru en su sonrisa negruzca, sus jadeos incesantes y estúpidos, y su lealtad e inocencia aún más estúpidos y cariñosos. No era algo que descubrió cuando tenía diez años. Ni quince, ni dieciocho; aunque darse cuenta solo resultó como un alivio reconfortante que guardaría con lágrimas en los ojos hasta el día de su muerte. Quizás había sido cerca de un margen de la última cifra, pensando en alguna noche de insomnio (porque aunque su madre no lo creyera y le molestara eternamente con su sueño de piedra, las tenía) en su residencia dentro del clan, o bien pudo haberse dado cuenta algún día mientras paseaba con Akamaru por los bosques de Konoha. No podía recordarlo en absoluto, y divagaba inútilmente acerca de esto mientras componía una mueca de hastío infantil, estirando la boca y mirando con curiosidad a las estrellas del cielo, posición que permitía que Akamaru le estuviera lamiendo el mentón en un intento por hacerle cosquillas.

Le gustaba la noche. Había descubierto una extraña fascinación en la tranquilidad en que era capaz de sumirse; aun cuando un sujeto tan poco pensativo como él no supiera exactamente qué buscaba al aislarse entre las penumbras, habiendo olvidado por completo el preámbulo que lo acompañaba, de una misión imposible de cumplir, de un fracaso casi resonante, cuya claridad le angustiaba tanto desde que el equipo ocho volvió a formarse.

No era una zona especialmente apartada de la aldea, pero era una pequeña colina circundada por una zona mayormente habitada por civiles, y a razón de ese mismo tipo de personas, la elevación natural del terreno aún continuaba intacta. Allá abajo, lo suficientemente abajo como para no sentir que se encontraba _allá_, los felices aldeanos celebraban animadamente uno de los tantos festivales en honor a los cerezos en flor. De los últimos, tenía que añadir. Imaginaba que en el día, las familias, y por qué no, los enamorados de esa zona tranquila de Konoha, tomaban posesión de esa misma colina que esa noche era (para su fortuna) solo para él, y convertían ese prado de hierba medio alta en un escenario de días enteros de recreación o para compartir meriendas. Le gustaba allá abajo también, aunque en esa ocasión no se sintiera atraído por estar entre cierto número significativo de personas, muchachas, chicos, de coloridas yukata y haori que recorrían los stands que ofrecían, a cambio de unas cuantas monedas, oportunidades para atrapar peces de colores, máscaras que simulaban la de los ANBU, y tantos bocadillos condimentados cuyo tufillo sería una constante tentación a su nariz de no haber cenado en los mismos puestos que ahora observaba, a su llegada al modesto festival y camino a apartarse de un ambiente tan tranquilo y sereno, pero a la vez en presencia del mismo.

Apartó a Akamaru con un gesto un poco harto ya, sin ser demasiado cruel. El can a los pocos segundos se tranquilizó (podía llegar a ser necio en ocasiones), y se echó apoyando la cabeza en su muslo. Kiba podría acostarse y dormir un rato, no le costaba nada, dadas las circunstancias, fingir que no pasaba más que esa festividad; pero solo se puso las manos en la nuca, atraído fuertemente por el espacio iluminado del jolgorio que, a pesar de sus dimensiones, resaltaba de modo destacable del resto de las luminarias callejeras o las luces de las viviendas de Konoha.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, absorto en cuestiones irrelevantes y que claramente no le correspondían, hasta que de pronto pensó en su mejor amigo después de Akamaru. Maldito Shino, le había tomado varios días entender su bromita de "índole biológica". Kiba recordó aquel momento repentino en que le sobrevino una chispa de comprensión, que también despertó una irritante indignación cuando, finalmente, la palabra _semen_ se le había venido a la cabeza; pero luego comprendió que "índole biológica" encerraba otras cosas oscuras y morbosas que no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar. Era asqueroso.

De pronto, como si con aquella evocación llamara todas las vivencias incómodas y amargas, la luz del sol que calentaba el campo de entrenamiento e incluso la oleada de calor sofocante que llegaba a dicha área como un vaho de la aldea, todo eso que vino a olvidar, surgió de repente como un recuerdo fresco y desagradable cuando una sola yukata que observaba como tantas otras, adquirió todo un vuelco de significación. Una horrible significación aplastante.

La prenda no sobresalía de otras que vistieran el resto de las chicas, era de color pálido que bien pudo estar entre el rango de un blanco a lila, pasando por rosa pastel, matices de cielo e incluso un verde limón débil; las luces mortecinas de los múltiples farolillos podrían estarle jugando una mala pasada aunque aquello no era realmente importante; veía, también, de forma muy precaria, algún diseño estampado, tal vez incluso bordado, a esa distancia no podría decirlo con exactitud. Estaba atada con un nudo sencillo en el obi, sujetado (muy seguramente) por algunos prendedores. Pero todo eso Kiba lo captaría un segundo después de haber notado la cabellera oscura y lacia cuyas puntas rozaban parcialmente el obi cubriéndolo a medias, y luego de haber hecho el instantáneo reconocimiento, aun cuando el cabello había sido mutilado de la longitud original que recordaba.

Él no notaba detalles como el sencillo tocado floral que precedía la caída de la cabellera, e incluso, el hecho de que llegara a media espalda era un cambio que le tenía sin cuidado. Por poco se le pasa por alto.

Pero quizás fue la misma cólera la que le hizo aguzar su vista más allá de sus propias expectativas y notar todo aquello. Y la ira alcanzó niveles alarmantes cuando el repentino desconcierto de haber visto _algo más_, algo que no era ella, lo dejó aturdido; de pronto, aún más enojado. Y sabía que no se debía a ese chiquillo amable que la acompañaba; desechó la idea con furia, pudo ignorarlo con facilidad porque no era él, sino ella y solo _ella_, quien de pronto había llenado su noche de una impotencia colérica, quien de pronto parecía estar sacándolo de sus casillas.

Estaba estúpidamente indignado, y se repetía en su mente con un entusiasmo fanático que la rabia se debía a eso, a que censuraba por completo el atrevimiento que había tenido al estar disfrutando de aquel modesto festival pueblerino, cuando claramente debía tener la cabeza en otra cosa, en lo que realmente era apremiante e inevitable. Podía apostar, pensaba con amargura, que ella escatimaba todo aquello porque en el fondo le era indiferente, si con solo mirarla lo sabía, disfrutando de una inadecuada fiesta con tanto descaro. Habían estado incluso a punto de matarse; pero ella pareciera vivir como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido.

No, claro que no; la supuesta princesa había regresado a aquel palacio de madera de cerezo pulida y puertas corredizas de papel de arroz, se había quitado la tierra que se le había pegado al cuerpo por el sudor y el esfuerzo del entrenamiento, y finalmente se había metido al menos una media hora en aguas tibias con extractos florales para luego hacerse vestir por sus sirvientas de un modo tan inverosímil, que había terminado pareciendo una más del montón.

Qué repugnante.

Kiba apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportar la indignación que le inflaba el pecho. La odió por todo aquello. Y como si fuera una horrenda parodia de aquella emoción sin gracia, al mismo tiempo sentía una pizca de orgullo por lo calmado que estaba. De hecho tenía que sorprenderse. Estaba cabreado, sí, pero decidió mantenerse al margen porque la situación no valía la pena.

Estuvo algunos segundos así, seguramente expeliendo la ira por los poros o a través de sus resoplidos frustrados. Y solo tuvo que regresar la vista al poblado para que la sangre se le paralizara por completo cuando vio que empezaba a ascender por la ladera de la colina. De repente toda sensación había huido de su cuerpo dejándole con un frío glacial de vacío. Se limitó a observar con el ceño fruncido los pasos, dificultosos gracias a la estrechez de la yukata.

Cuando había tenido suficiente de eso, luego de removerse incómodo haciendo que se golpeara la espalda con el tosco respaldar que consistía en la corteza de un tronco —y que Akamaru se levantara como acto reflejo— , solo trató de no dirigirle la mirada bajo ninguna circunstancia, golpeteando el pie contra el césped con una irritación que iba en aumento. Incluso resopló involuntariamente, quizás en un intento de su cuerpo por aliviar el horrible calor hirviente que cada vez le ponía de peor humor.

Pero aquella burbuja de enfado se rompió, como si hubiese sido imaginara, o como si la voluntad de Kiba de pronto fuera así de fuerte, así que solo se levantó tranquilamente dispuesto a largarse sin armar alboroto; tras él, Akamaru imitó sus pasos.

Habría como mucho tres metros entre la llegada de Hanabi y el lugar de descanso de Kiba, cuando este último emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el festival que ahora le parecía tan lejano, sin importarle, al parecer, cruzarse con la kunoichi. Hanabi aminoró el paso a medida que se acercaban, y por un momento, sus miradas se entrecruzaron; y solo la luz de la luna en medio de aquella oscuridad bastaba para reconocer en el otro lo que siempre sucedía cada vez que el oxígeno se dividía entre ambos. Entonces Kiba también aminoró hasta detenerse, taladrándola con la mirada molesta en una postura contradictoriamente desgarbada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sus ojos lavanda tan tranquilos tenían algo de incongruente en aquel rostro pétreo. No frunció el ceño, ni dibujó algún otro gesto de nada, ni siquiera de un leve recelo; pero la finura de sus cejas, el modo en que cruzó los brazos y pareció meditarlo objetivamente un segundo antes de contestar, sin mirarlo, le dieron a sus rasgos un matiz de una elegancia que cruzaba límites hacia la delicadeza.

—Dieciocho en unos días.

Kiba no esperó que le sostuviera aquella desagradable mirada. Cortó el contacto visual, y sonrió sin humor, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Deberías casarte pronto —soltó señalando hacia el festival con una seca cabezada, donde seguramente aguardaba su acompañante—. Nunca se sabe cuándo podemos morir.

Hanabi inspiró hondo, aún inexpresiva, y sus parpadeos parecieron ralentizarse antes de replicar. Kiba enterró las uñas en sus palmas, pensando que ella con un simple parpadeo pretendía minimizar su comentario.

—De hecho… —Dejó la frase inconclusa, como si meditara un segundo o escogiera las palabras adecuadas. Kiba se daría cuenta que ella dudaba sobre mencionar el nombre del muchacho—… es un ninja sensorial, y de pronto se tensó al percatarse del instinto asesino del shinobi de la colina, como si despertara de pronto, como si…

Kiba esperó a que ella terminara, pero los segundos transcurrieron en un pesado silencio. Habría sido una voz femenina, una caricia inofensiva e hipnótica… Si alguien más sensible que Kiba la hubiese escuchado. Seguía esperándola, sin embargo. Pero como ella no terminó, la miró con tanto desdén que sus ojos se estrecharon, lanzando un «¿Y?» tan grosero que incluso le pareció algo inmaduro. Pero esas ideas se desvanecían con rapidez en su mente repentinamente iracunda.

—Mencioné que te conocía… —continuó ella con un sosiego tan incongruente a su realidad que Kiba pasó a mirarla escéptico, casi ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que Hanabi continuaba mirando tranquilamente en dirección al poblado.

Era tan cínicamente falso, se dijo Kiba en menos de un segundo, con ganas de reírse de pura crueldad aunque la situación no tuviera nada de graciosa. Ella estaba muy calmada, casi indiferente a no ser por ese único toque de respeto que se instala inadvertidamente en medio de dos personas al hablar, _prestándole _atención, así la conversación estuviera plagada de hirientes insultos. Entonces lo miraba de una forma tan sutil, a veces tanteando el terreno sin dejar de mirarle fijamente y manteniendo solo la atención necesaria.

—…y que intentaría hablar contigo.

Eso no cambió que Kiba la mirara con el ceño profundamente fruncido, de pronto exasperado, y creyendo que no iba a soportar más una conversación tan fútil.

Hanabi frunció ligeramente el ceño, solo ligeramente, aunque de una forma tan elegante que seguro Kiba habría escupido en el suelo de la repugnancia que le causó percibir todo eso.

No lo hizo.

—Su semblante adquirió un matiz perspicaz, y supe de inmediato que le inquietaba aquel _"intentaría"_ que se me había escapado.

Kiba ya perdía la paciencia.

—¿Cuál es tu pun…? ¡Oh, ya entiendo! —E interrumpirse tan jovialmente, iluminado, hizo que transformara esa última frase de comprensión en una carcajada fuera de lugar, como si hubiese soltado la risa en medio del funeral de algún Kage. Pero era irrelevante. Cortó la risa y le lanzó una mirada socarrona, como si se estuviera aprovechando de ella— Quieres que me largue para que tu enclenque noviecito deje de sentirme como una amenaza y entonces puedan pasar una linda velada tranquila, ¿no? ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces, eh? ¿Dos semanas? O quizás me sorprendas: un mes.

—Nueve años —le corrigió Hanabi con una voz espectralmente monocorde, ni siquiera con la carga del enfado. Por un momento Kiba acalló su cháchara y solo pudo lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

—Te diré algo —sugirió, sobreponiéndose al instante pasado, con una sutileza que no ocultó la acritud—: hasta tenías un lugar privilegiado en mi lista negra, pero ahora me pareces patética. Pueden irse al carajo.

Hanabi escuchó pacientemente, y cualquier inflexión que haya hecho como respuesta o reacción, quedó como un secreto absoluto de la noche.

—Procuraré decírselo de una manera más educada.

Comenzó a bajar de nuevo, limitada su agilidad normal por el vestuario. Pero no hubo completado tres pasos cuando se giró de nuevo, encontrándose a Kiba en una postura de absoluto rechazo, recostado por fin del tronco del árbol, con la mirada clavada en algún punto del linde del bosque.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kiba ni siquiera la miró.

—Acabas de preguntar algo, pero ya qué.

Hanabi se sintió repentinamente rígida; pero se sobrepuso enseguida. Ni siquiera reconoció la sequedad de su garganta.

—¿Volverías a estar tranquilo si me fuera?

No había ni indulgencia ni arrepentimiento en aquellas palabras. Pero aun así, Kiba no pudo evitar levantar la vista, solo para volver a esquivarla y maldecir en el acto por haberlo hecho. Mierda, le jodían esos ojos. Mirándolo siempre tan campantemente como si nada, como si toda su pútrida pulcritud estuvieran únicamente dedicadas a echárselo en cara a él y solo a él, como si lo conociera realmente, como si tuviera idea de algo. Tragó con dificultad, alarmado de repente porque no se le ocurría nada que decir, y eso le jodió más. No había pensado, en ningún momento, soltarle la verdad aunque fuera una fuente más para destruirla. Las palabras oscuras y confusas se le habían agolpado en la garganta.

—Sí. —Contestó ajeno a sí mismo, con una voz profunda y grave, distinto al tinte estridente de protestas y conversaciones cotidianas. —Lo estaba.

Y otra vez, mierda, otra vez volvió a levantar la vista sin darse tiempo a maldecir, cortándola enseguida, viendo únicamente el asentimiento seco por parte de la chica, que se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y de nuevo se marchaba tranquila.

Entonces Kiba no se contiene, no piensa, solo actúa y acorta la distancia tomándole un brazo con una fuerza que no mide, enterrándole las uñas en la piel y a través de la delgada tela estampada de la manga sin darse cuenta, y Hanabi pierde el equilibrio y logra volverse hacia el opresor a duras penas; Kiba no puede disimular, ni hacer nada con el repentino fuego que le ha quemado la sangre de las venas abrasando con alarmante rapidez su interior. No puede evitarlo. No puede controlarse, y está tan ciego que la parte racional que le queda ya muriendo cree que va a hacer una locura; la rabia tiene un enfermizo esplendor macabro, que burbujea a borbotones en el estómago de Kiba y por poco le hace temblar; pero está lívido, está muy lívido, luchando por no gruñir en una abrumadora respiración forzada.

Quizás lo peor de todo es que sostiene su mundo putrefacto en aquel brazo paradójicamente delgado, y no lo suelta a pesar de que unas violentas arcadas amenazan con sobrevenirle; y entonces recuerda, con el desdén y el asco en su máximo punto, que no es capaz de tocar a alguien que pretende ser persona, que disfraza sus acciones con una máscara mediocre y asquerosa de humanidad.

Y cuando el monstruo ha retrocedido para dejarlo con una fría mentalidad iracunda, no comprende cómo hace un segundo ha podido estar así de tranquilo.

Fue con aquella resolución que clavó sus colmillos aprisionando el débil labio inferior de la chica.

Hanabi no se rebate, no lucha, ni siquiera suelta un gemido ahogado, siente el ardor de las uñas clavadas en su muñeca, la presión lacerante en la boca. Está paralizada, y aunque Kiba no lo note, está temblando por dentro. El mismo tiempo parece detenerse. El aire se condensa viciado de aquellos rastros de ira que siguen emanando de Kiba. El hombre comprende el repentino cambio, ignora los deseos de su nariz por cerrarse a esa peste, porque finalmente el demonio del odio ha encontrado un placer sádico e inexplicable en saborear, en ponerla a su merced aunque no haya nada que le sepa delicioso.

Incluso la ansiedad había mermado en Kiba, proporcionándole un trastornado alivio. Solo miraba con desdén la mierda que tenía en la boca. Pudo respirar pesadamente, expeliendo, sin proponérselo, remansos de aquel asco que le apretujaba el estómago. Pudo mirar, sin sentir absolutamente nada, aun con la escasa distancia que le impedía enfocar hacia aquellos ojos blancos disfrazados de un manto de frivolidad imposible, que ocultaba casi a la perfección un ligero movimiento ocular que buscaba algún retazo de comprensión, por mínimo que fuera, en el rostro plagado de enojo, macabramente inexpresivo.

La rabia, la ira y la ansiedad desesperada habían caído a pedazos del semblante de Kiba, como si solo se trataran de una armadura de arena. Dejó de morder con fiereza, pero no la suelta.

—Qué patético intento por hacerte querer.

No importaba que no le hubiera entendido. Dos incisivos del mismo lado le aprisionaban el labio a Hanabi mientras aquella voz baja y profunda escupía contra su boca, dejando entrever inevitables jirones de repugnancia. Pero a Kiba no le importó tampoco; después de todo, aquellos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. No se dio cuenta en qué momento le sujetaba ambas manos, pero fue consciente de ello cuando aplicó más presión, sin enterrar las uñas.

—El mundo estaría mejor si levantas tu culo Hyūga de aquí y te limitas a existir como piedra.

Pero había mucho más que eso, y Kiba tenía ese presentimiento desde que encontró _placer_. Por eso, la apegó a sí en contra de la voluntad de ella, sin reparos ni delicadeza hundiendo el agarre en la parte baja de la espalda fina, deslizando su mano entre el molesto obi y la tela de la yukata en tanto que su otra mano profundizó en la nuca de Hanabi propiciando la entrada lenta y cruel de su lengua en la boca de ella.

Imaginó que lloraría.

Pero entonces, justo con ese pensamiento le cayó una oportuna epifanía que daba luz a sus motivos. Tan, tan claro, y tan cruel. Pensaba si a eso sabría la venganza. A destruir el amor que cambiaba el mundo, que sanaba corazones y daba esperanzas en el infierno sobre la tierra. Hermoso, palpitante, aun en la oscuridad.

Kiba lo apagaría. Y aunque Hanabi se había convertido en un inesperado espejo de lo que hacía, Kiba la besaba con unas ganas perversas de hacerse con su inocencia, si es que la poseía, si es que alguna vez existió, y sería él, y solo él, quien le dejaría bien en claro la mierda que era el mundo. Al menos el que sería para ella. Nada más que rechazo, rencor y asco.

La vida de Hanabi cambiaría por completo en medio de aquella falta de cordura mutua, de perdición impredecible y oscura. Y por esa misma razón, solo entonces sería apenas consciente de la mano fina que sostenía el cuello de Kiba con locura mientras la otra descansaba con cinismo en su pecho, donde crecería un fuego enardecido, fuera de sí, con la mezcla frenética y contenida de sus lenguas que creaba una adicción perversa, malvada e inevitable, donde el odio y un corazón vacío rozaban límites absurdos e imposibles de ternura y un amor irrefrenable.

Aún quedaba la consciencia de que eso no era todo, maldita sea. Kiba se dio cuenta, por la forma en que la consciencia de ese odio, o a pesar de ella, Hanabi acariciaba sus mejillas y hundía sus dedos en el pelo corto y revuelto con gesto indescifrable, por la forma absurda y estúpida en que seguía besándola, por la forma absurda y estúpida en que la energía se desvaneció y los besos no.

Y en la peligrosa frontera de sus labios acariciándose mutuamente juguetearía con cinismo el odio, hasta que la misma fuerza irrevocable puesta en aquel beso le traspasara las gargantas hasta subyacer físicamente, bajando lento, muy lento, como si de un trago agridulce, débil, se tratara…

…dejando como estela una tranquilidad palpable en la pesadez de las sosegadas respiraciones que se intercambiaban con pequeñas succiones.

Cuando Kiba hubo entendido que era imposible que el monstruo volviera le invadió un pánico repentino y angustioso, uno que debió haber visto venir, pero que era imposible. Imposible. Apartó a Hanabi de un empujón en seco cortando con _otro. _

Pero no importaba, así estaba bien, porque de esa manera solo quedaba él sin ella, sin él mismo. Solo Kiba, a medio metro de Hanabi cubriendo su boca y su pesada respiración con el antebrazo, abrumado, mareado, y controlando el pánico a duras penas, luchando inútilmente por mantener la cabeza fría.

Kiba levanta la mirada y la ve luchando también por mantener una expresión nula, incluso dura, mientras con aparente desinterés se lleva el dorso de la mano a la boca y lo mira, apartando la mano y comprobando una cantidad insignificante de sangre ahí donde él la había mordido. Y de nuevo trata de esquivarlo.

—¿Por qué has dejado que pasara?

Hanabi le echa un vistazo a Kiba, solo un vistazo, pero eso le basta para saber que él se ha dado cuenta de que no es la misma. Kiba piensa que ella no quiere hablarle (la comprende, _totalmente_, y al mismo tiempo entiende su intento por no fruncir el ceño) y va a insistir en la pregunta vehemente, pero por alguna razón, se atraganta con una dureza imaginaria. Los labios de ella, el lastimado y el superior, se abren paso entre los dedos que lo cubren.

—Porque así… tal vez dejarías de fingir que me odias.

Ni siquiera Hanabi podría ocultar esa resquebrajadura. Esa grieta que daba alaridos que no salían de su boca. Y ya se sentía rebosante de una vulnerabilidad atroz. Ya se sentía muy débil y estúpida. Hanabi lloró al instante con la garganta atenazada por un amargo nudo, una sola lágrima furtiva se deslizó con rapidez por su mejilla; porque sabía que la culpa era suya y solo suya, siempre lo supo en el fondo, y ahora la certeza destruía la poca lucidez que la mantenía ahí de pie. Nunca pudo dirigir, ni siquiera catalogar, el camino correcto de sus estúpidas emociones y ahora cada latido doloroso parecía recordarle la tortuosa condena de estar viva cuando por fin toda su incertidumbre tan reprimida en esos gestos y esas reacciones impasibles o inconclusas, estaba ahora tan a flor de piel, cobrando finalmente un verdadero sentido tan obvio sin tener un nombre, sin poseer futuro ni razón de ser.

Y ya no podría hacer _nada._ Su mundo se había ido al demonio.

El aire estaba impregnado de tragedia, Kiba aspiró aquel presente negro que solo le dejó confusión, como si todo lo que hubiese vivido fuera una mentira, y nunca, nunca se daría cuenta de hasta qué punto aquel mundo de realidades construidas se había apoderado de él, aun cuando él mismo las construyó por su propia voluntad, dándose por satisfecho cuando había visto su nuevo cambio que no estaba dispuesto a regresar. Pero entonces la rabia había sido avivada, la había besado haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad hasta que no supo qué paso, y el tormento inexplicable se apoderó de él cuando vio aquella gruesa lágrima que se deslizaba por un rostro que se esforzaba por ser estoico. No solo le hizo sentir una inquietante punzada en el pecho. Lo derrumbó, lo destrozó, hizo que sintiera que las fuerzas le abandonaban, dejándolo en nada. _Nada. _

Todo, todo de repente tuvo un nuevo sentido tan claro y doloroso que se llevó las manos a la cabeza desorientado, sin poder entender otra cosa que no fueran los pedazos en que se había convertido esa vida de amargura en la que tanto se había esforzado por vivir.

Entonces Hanabi se giró, lo suficientemente avergonzada y molesta, apoyando su hombro levemente sobre el tronco de aquel árbol para recuperarse.

A Kiba le embargaría un dilema que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. De pronto, solo era él, pensativo. De pronto, todo era silencio. De pronto, era ella, y la más jodida angustia difícil de tragar.

Kiba la rodeó con pasos vacilantes que removieron la hierba de manera audible en la ausencia de sonidos, pero solo llegó a su lado, sin atreverse a encararla de nuevo. Su mano se levantó con tanta suavidad como le fue posible, a la vez con una mezcla de sentimentalismo nulo, y sus yemas limpiaron el camino ya seco de las lágrimas. El contacto le retorció el estómago.

—Tú también te lo tenías bien guardado.

Kiba observa su perfil, su oscura cabellera, reparando el hecho de que el tocado de flores en algún momento cayó al suelo; pero en realidad a pesar de la reticente lucha que se debate en su interior, de repente se ve a sí mismo conteniendo el impulso de abrazarla contra sí y hundir la cara entre su cuello y el hombro hasta que su rostro consternado se disuelva y todo vuelva a ser normal. Y pueda eliminar la jodida contradicción, y que solo queden ambos, y quién sabe qué más.

Pero le parece estúpidamente cursi.

—No lo sabía —objetó ella tras un momento de silencio.

Kiba le cree. La conoce, conoce esto y sabe que es lo suficientemente fuerte y repulsivo como para alejarse mutuamente con una nueva tortura que esta vez les pesaría en el corazón.

—Hanabi. —Llama, y ella le observa instintivamente, sin saber con exactitud por qué no pudo seguir mirando a la nada manteniendo la poca compostura que le quedaba, en parte sabe que está enfadada consigo misma por ello; pero se ha girado, y se encuentra con el suave semblante de Kiba, la rudeza tranquila de su rostro contrastada con los adictivos, los imperiosos rasgos afilados y mientras ella traga con cierta reticencia (por un segundo, su mirada ha recaído en aquellos labios finos por accidente), cae en cuenta de nuevo en cosas extrañas y sin importancia, ignorando deliberadamente aquel diminuto quebranto injustificado que le crea cierta calidez que se niega a sentir, cuando nota que por primera vez él la ha llamado por su nombre. Pero, de nuevo, Hanabi piensa inesperadamente que su rostro, todo su ser es un manojo de cosas latiendo en su interior. Y por alguna extraña punzada dolorosa, sus ojos vuelven a estar cálidos.

Kiba mira al frente, sin ver en realidad el festival de luces pálidas ajeno a aquel martirio de emociones que ambos están cruzando. Está confundido. Y estarlo lo lleva a la perdición porque él no es un matiz, como ella, él siente hasta que le duela físicamente de modo que son sus propias convicciones las que posiblemente lo tengan ahí, hoy, destruido con golpes rudos e invisibles a los que se entrega voluntariamente, como una silenciosa rebeldía a la nada.

Por eso la confusión le palpita en la frente dolorosamente, y más le duele una extraña opresión en el pecho que no acaba de identificar del todo. La observa de reojo; ella todavía le presta atención, y Kiba se rasca la cabeza con desesperación un tanto contenida, agobiado con todo aquello que estaba siendo demasiado para él.

—Tal vez sería mejor abortar esa misión.

Era la sugerencia que había nacido de la parte racional, y en aquel momento inconsciente, mientras el resto de su mundo se había vuelto insoportablemente con aquella lágrima que aún le pesaba. No se lo estaba sugiriendo, ni era una petición. Él sabía implícitamente que la estúpida opresión que lo estaba tomando, que había canalizado erróneamente, ahora lo ponían muy por debajo de ella, como un perro miserable a sus pies. Y por un momento la impotencia le hace cerrar un puño con fuerza, porque aquí está él, inferior, siempre y jodidamente inferior, mientras que el poderío y la altivez de Hanabi lo observan como si fuera mierda, y todo porque ella tendrá un control que él nunca manejaría.

Un control que se llevaría consigo a donde sea, incluso fuera de la aldea donde cosas más grandes que un individuo estaban en juego; ejecutaría, actuaría frívola y eficazmente, independiente de esa oscura noche que se alzaba sobre ellos y de la calidez de la mano de Kiba envolviendo la suya. Frunció el ceño porque sabía que ella podía con esto y él no, de nuevo molesto consigo mismo.

De todos modos solo pensaba en sí cuando reflexionaba en voz alta, ni siquiera esperó una consideración por parte de ella; pero ambos sabían que si se llegaba a saber de ese irrevocable involucramiento mutuo, las cosas acabarían como Kiba las quería cortar. Y aquel era el modo más sano.

Ninguno se esperaba que sería Shino quien informaría secretamente a sus superiores sobre una "inesperada, lamentable y repentina relación sentimental entre Hyūga Hanabi e Inuzuka Kiba, el motivo madre que los hacía completamente incompatibles para trabajar como camaradas"; alertado muy a tiempo por sus insectos que supuestamente tenían el propósito de velar por el bien de sus compañeros. Y, cuando se cumplieran muchos meses a esa noche, mientras otros observarían con ojos desorbitados y cuchicheos instantáneos, Shino sería el único que esperaría resguardado por el silencio y la discreción, sin extrañarse, mientras un shinobi del clan Inuzuka y una kunoichi del clan Hyūga (la cercanía no era extraña, era ampliamente conocido el complementado equipo de rastreo) caminaban juntos con ningún objetivo en mente, recorriendo la aldea como si la paz fuera infinita, y ocasionalmente el hombre llevaría su mano con descaro hacia el glúteo de la chica y la dejaría reposando ahí, sin que acortaran excesivamente el espacio entre ambos, con el vaivén de las caderas femeninas producido al caminar.

Quién sabe qué hubiera hecho Kiba si en aquel momento en que una lágrima se llevó su mundo, pudiese haber visto aunque sea un hálito de ese futuro; y entonces, tal vez, tendría que haber entendido su ciego territorialismo. O si tan solo, algún día, hubiera adivinado la figura de Shino que subyacía a ellos. Quién sabe. Pero él siempre fue incapaz de potenciar la intuición, siempre fue impulsivo, su compañero se lo decía todo el tiempo, y bastaba la prueba viviente de estar consumido por aquella incertidumbre que latía con más fuerza de la que él pudiera medir. Y tal vez fue uno de los factores que le llevó a sellar su destino besando la frente de Hanabi como si no hubiese mañana, a cerrar los ojos con unan fuerza casi fiera cuando volvieron a besarse sin explicaciones ni excusas escuetas. Porque en aquel contacto, en aquellas frenéticas caricias ajenas a la razón, irónicamente quedaban reducidas dos personas tan complejas; eran Kiba y Hanabi, dolor y vacío que se estaban queriendo con una ternura demasiado intensa, y que tal vez, si seguían aquel inevitable sendero de besos y silencios construidos de perdones y palabras no dichas, algún día llegarían a amarse de una manera inexplicable. Absurda.

* * *

.

.

.

_*Makura: almohada japonesa_


End file.
